


Crumble-some

by frek



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was especially cumbersome today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble-some

Ambrose was on his way across the palace to meet with the queen when suddenly his right leg became much heavier than it was just moments before. He glanced down at the offending appendage to discover DG wrapped tightly around his leg, her small face looking up at him expectantly.

"I see you're set on being especially cumbersome today," Ambrose said feigning irritation, though he was smiling back at the little girl refusing to budge as he walked.

DG's brow furrowed as she thought about what Ambrose had said, unfamiliar with the term. She was about to ask what it meant when the pair arrived before the queen.

"DG, darling, come here and leave poor Ambrose be," the queen held out her arms, to which DG swiftly ran.

"Mother, what does crumble-some mean?" DG asked, looking at her mother with a very serious expression, as if the answer was of utmost importance to her.

The queen glanced up at Ambrose, laughter in her lavender eyes. Ambrose could feel a blush rising to his cheeks, wishing suddenly that he was tucked away inside his lab across the palace, away from her knowing smile and DG's questions.

"It means cute as a button," she finally said, looking back to her daughter.

DG grinned up at Ambrose, "Does it really?" She asked him, her eyes wide with delight.

"It does," he confirmed. Ambrose felt the embarrassment lift as he knelt down before the little princess and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And heavy as a boulder." He tapped a long slender finger on the end of her nose as her peals of laughter filled the room.


End file.
